Elrond
Lord Elrond Half-elven is a supporting character in The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings). He was the Lord of Rivendell, son of Eärendil and Elwing and father of Arwen and father-in-law and former foster father of Aragorn. Elrond was portayed by Hugo Weaving. Background Lord Elrond was born during the Elder days and was the born in the First Age, the year 532. Elrond was suddenly captured with his brother, Elros. They were both raised by the sons of Fëanor, Maglor and Maedhros, but expressed no love between the two. However, Maglor did grow to love them as his own sons. Eventually, the two of them left the brothers' company and went to live on their own. When Elros took on the Fate of Men, Elrond took on the fate of elves. Elrond someday founded the city of Rivendell, they lived at the feet at the Misty Mountains. Fighting many battles, he remained in Rivendell when Sauron was defeated in SA 1701. Eventually, he met Celebrian when he was given the blue ring, Vilya. During the Last Alliance of Men and Elves, Elrond took one of his brother's descendants, Isildur, to the caverns of Mount Doom. He commanded Isildur to throw the Ring into the fire, but Isildur was overpowered by the power of the Ring. At the time of the third Age, Elrond had married Celebrían, having three children: Elladon, Elrohir, and Arwen. However, his wife took a boat to the Undying Lands, unable to recover after being attacked by Orcs. Throughout the years, Elrond harbored the heirs of Isildur in Rivendell, one of them being Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He gave him the name "Estel," translating to "hope" in Sindarin. The Hobbit (film series) ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies The Lord of the Rings (film series) The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers In fear for his daughter's life, Elrond tells Arwen she must go with her people to the Gray Havens. However, when she refuses, Elrond foresees a future where if Arwen stays, and if Aragorn is successful, arwen would marry him but his life is shorter than hers. Elrond sees that if Aragorn does of old age, he predicts she will be left alone to wander in the world alone. When Elrond saw that Arwen broke down in tears, he asked his daughter if he had her love. Torn, Arwen says that she will always have it with her as they tearfully embrace each other. Elrond has telepathic conversation with Galadriel, questioning if they will leave men to fight Sauronon their own. Instead, Galadriel and presumably with Elrond's help, they send elves to assist Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and their allies, the Rohirrim. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' Category:The Lord of the Rings (film series) characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring cast members Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:The Hobbit (film series) characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Major characters (The Lord of the Rings)